mike_and_angelofandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Meets Angelo
"Mike Meets Angelo" is the first episode of Mike and Angelo. It introduces Mike King, Rita, Angelo and Mr Pinner; and also kicks off the main story of the show. Plot ALERT Welcome to 7 Larkswood Lane The episode starts with Rita King, a recent divorcee who has emigrated from Boston, USA with her son Mike, looking around 7 Larkswood Lane intent on purchasing a house in the area. Mike is unhappy about the house - describing it as a "dump". They enter; Rita and the Estate Agent head straight ahead to the Drawing Room, while Mike decides to venture upstairs. He enters into one room - where straight ahead is a large brown wardrobe. Rita and the Estate agent enter the room - where Rita reveals that Mike is unhappy because he is far from home and misses his friends. After looking around some more, Rita announces that she wants the house. She approaches Mike, who is becoming interested in and is investigating the mysterious wardrobe, and tells him the news. The Estate Agent follows, and comments on the wardrobe: Moving-In Day The scene switches to the day Rita and Mike are moving in. Rita arrives to discover that all the furniture has been left out front and starts shouting for Mike as she has been locked out. While walking along further up the street, neighbor Cyril Pinner overhears the yelling and comes to the house to see what the fuss is. He tells off Rita for yelling and introduces himself in the process. Rita then asks him for a ladder to get Mike's attention. Meanwhile, Mike is listening into the wardrobe - which is now emitting weird noises akin to high-pitched whispers. He approaches a window and looks out to see Mr Pinner climbing a ladder. He then walks up to another window(the same one that Mr Pinner is climbing up to) and quickly opens it to the fright of Mr Pinner, who falls. Rita proceeds to fall out with Mike over this. The Following Day (The Wardrobe Opens) Next day, we see Phillipa walk in and introduce herself to Rita and asks if there is anything she needs. Rita declines and Phillipa starts to talk to Mike - who rudely replies back. Rita sends Mike to his room to bring his stuff up. Immediatly after Phillipa leaves, the Telecom Man comes in to install the phoneline. Mike comes down to complain about the wardrobe, which refuses to open. Rita says she will look at it later - which irritates Mike and he storms off suggesting that he should have stayed with his Dad. Mike enters his room upset - but suddenly the wardrobe starts violently shaking and whispering. We then see the key unlocking itself. Rita and the Telecom Man hear the shaking - but dismisses it for the moment. Phillipa re-appears with something she wants to show Mike but she stops in her tracks when she hears the noise from upstairs. The wardrobe doors suddenly open to the shocked surprise of Mike. We then see the wardrobe full of light with a figure in the centre. Mike cautiously approaches, and is grabbed on the arm by the figure. Mike lets out a scream which attracts the attention of everyone downstairs, who all rush up. The figure falls ontop of Mike and quickly dissapears. The group run into Mike frightened on the floor. Rita tells the others to go back downstairs while she apologises to Mike. Rita leaves, and Mike slowly gets up and returns to the wardrobe. He shuts the door and briefly feels bad about the conversation which just occured. Then he turns around and notices the figure has appeared on the ceiling and is staring fearfully at him. The Figure Appears Mike asks him how he is able to "do that". The figure is confused and Mike tells him to get down. He does and starts asking Mike if he is real. Mike suddenly moves - spooking the figure who jumps back onto the ceiling shreiking "Don't hit me!" over and over. Mike tells him he won't to the relieved surprise of the figure. Mike proceeds to ask him questions - to which the figure does not know how to respond. However, he begs to Mike to allow him to stay, telling him he will behave but might throw loud parties. Mike aks him who he'll bring, and he responds with Mike himself and any friends he might want to bring. Mike then proceeds to tell him that he has no friends. The figure replies: The figure laughs and proceeds to joyously jump around the ceiling. Mike watches on smiling. The End We then cut to dinner time, where Mike sneaks some of his food into a napkin. Rita decides to talk to him at the dinnertable at the possibility of moving back due to Mike's initial annoyance at being in the UK. To Rita's surprise, Mike responds with his wish to stay as they have only just got there. Mike returns upstairs to hand the food to the figure, where he meets him in the wardrobe talking to a plant. Mike hands him the food, but quickly pushes him into the wardrobe as Rita appears to thank him. Once she is gone, he opens the wardrobe to reveal the figure has thrown the food in his face, which makes them both laugh. Availability Like all episodes of "Mike and Angelo", this episode is not commercially available. However, this episode has been uploaded to YouTube by user VideotapeFTW, so is viewable via this link. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Articles featured on the front page